Enfermos Sexuales
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: ¡¡Esto es lo que provoca que alguien vea un calentón de Kane y Undertaker! Puro lemmon, slash y femslash con contenidos explícitos. Espero que les guste


Un calentón de Mark y Glen, provocan, que todo el mundo vaya follando por ahí... Algunos lemmons no son míos y se los agradezco a quienes me lo hayan escrito (que no me cuerdo). Por supuesto, todo esto es SLASH y FEMSLASH, explícito.

PS: La idea original de este fic no es mía, lo leí de la misma manera pero de uno de HarryPotter, pido perdón a la autora por usar su idea, pero me pareció interesante hacerla con los personajes de la WWE.

* * *

-Oh venga….

-No. Podría entrar alguien y pillarnos.

-Vamos…Será rápido…Yo ya estoy listo

Mark bajó la vista por debajo del ombligo de Glen, y exclamó un ¡Oh! de sorpresa y sonrió.

-Entonces si ya estás listo, no perdamos la oportunidad.-le dijo Mark

Dicho eso, se abalanzó hacia Glen y comenzó a besarle. Estaban en el camerino de este último, y se estaban metiendo mano a saco. Mark quitó la ropa a Glen, y en poco ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Mark puso a Glen de espaldas a él y comenzó a masturbarle de mientras que entraba en él poco a poco. Para que no pensara en el dolor, y se centrara en el placer. Se vinieron al poco, Glen lo puso todo perdido y obligó a Mark a limpiar a lametones. A ambos le encantaba que Mark fuera una especie de "esclavo" sexual. No oyeron la puerta que se cerraba tras él.

Shawn iba corriendo por los pasillos, tenía esa imagen graba en su cabeza, y solo hacía que revivirla una y otra vez. Comenzó como cierta cosa, comenzaba a subir. Se metió en la primera habitación que pilló sin mirar si era su camerino. Se sacó una revista de la bota, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se los dejó en los tobillos. Se sentó en una silla y se abrió de piernas lo que pudo para estar más cómodo.

De mientras que empezó a hojear la revista, se empezó a masturbar. Iba rápido, y gemía. Pero de vez en cuando paraba, se lamía un dedo, y con el se tocaba distraídamente el glande.

Alvin, estaba tras la puerta del baño, observando a Shawn atentamente. No se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo que Shawn y este le oyó.

-Alvin, ven.-le dijo

Alvin fue hacia él, con la cabeza cabizbaja y sonrojado. Shawn se terminó de quitar los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se abrió de piernas lo que pudo.

-Ya que te gusta mirar…Hazlo tú mismo-dijo Shawn señalando a su erección

Alvin, se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a chuparle el pene poco a poco. A la vez que se masturbaba. Shawn gemía a la vez que cogía la cabeza de Alvin para controlar él el ritmo.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Alvin estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Tú. Limpia.-le dijo Shawn chasqueando los dedos.

Alvin se volvió a arrodillar ante él y lo limpió. Ambos salieron de la habitación una sonrisa, viendo como dos chicas, salían corriendo a una dirección

María y Ashley corrían por los pasillos y se metieron en las duchas, empezaron a desnudarse.

-Joder con Shawn y Alvin…. No creía que era tan…Impulsivos…-comentó María

-Y tan eróticos…-dijo Ashley-A mí me ha puesto ha cien.

-Y a mí….Necesito n novio…-pidió María

-No tiene porque….-susurró Ashley

Se metió en la ducha de Maria y comenzó a besarla. Ninguna de las dos era lesbiana, pero el calentón que tenían era latente y no querían perder esa oportunidad. Ashley pasó sus manos de su cuello bajando por el torso. María puso sus manos en los pechos de Ashley y los tocó dulcemente. Ashley rió en los labios de María, y con una mano, le acarició el trasero. María sonrió y se deshizo del beso de Ashley. Bajó y lamió sus pezones. Siguió bajando, prestándole un poco de atención al ombligo y a las ingles de ella. Al llegar a la entrepierna, sonrió y dio suaves lametones al clítoris de ella. Ambas gemían.

Esos gemidos alentaron a Shannon que estaba allí y fue ha mirar. En cuanto vio la escena se empalmó. Ashley, dio toquecitos en el hombro a María al darse cuenta de que Shannon estaba allí. María dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta, miró divertida a Shannon Le cogió de la mano y le sentó en el plato de ducha, despojándole de la toalla que llevaba. Ambas comenzaron a besarle en turnos y fueron bajando hasta llegar al pene de este. Masajearon a la zona a la vez que lamían con la lengua Shannon estaba en la gloria, y se limitaba a gemir. Se fue viniendo poco a poco y ellas fueron limpiándole.

Matt y Jeff salieron corriendo de allí con una más que creciente erección buscando un sitio donde poder liberarla.

-¡El parking! – Dijo Jeff señalando a la puerta de salida.

-Vamos a mi coche- Añadió Matt buscando con desesperación sus llaves.

Entraron al coche casi ya con los pantalones bajados, y fueron directamente al asiento de atrás. Matt le quitó la ropa a su hermano y lamió su erección. Jeff gimió alto y sin tapujos.

Le cogió la cabeza a su hermano dándole a entender que estaba recibiendo mucho placer. Al poco se vino manchando a su hermano, pero Matt lejos de estar disgustado se relamió.

Jeff cogió a su hermano de la camiseta y lo tiró con violencia a una de las puertas, y comenzó a besarle. Se perdió en su cuello, le dejó unas cuantas marcas y volvió a su boca.

Decidió que los pantalones sobraban y se los quitó de un tirón. Su erección había vuelto a levantarse. Matt al verla sonrió de lado y alzó las piernas dándole a entender exactamente lo que quería. Jeff no esperó ni un segundo, su erección palpitaba, estaba desesperado.

Fue introduciéndose poco a poco en Matt para que no de doliera, esperó hasta que se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión y acelero el ritmo.

-Jeff…Jodes como los Ángeles- Dijo a trompicones.

Embistió aun más fuerte y comenzó a masturbarle. Matt gemía cada vez más alto.

-Eh oscar-Dijo Batista señalando a un punto del parking-¿Por qué coño se mueve ese coche?

-Pues no sé- Dijo mientras se acercaban.

-Ese es…-Dijo batista

-Si, es Jeff, Jeff Hardy-Dijo Rey abriendo los ojos.

-Y el otro es…

-Su hermano Matt-Dijo abriendo la boca de par en par.

-Joder con los Hardy boyz- Dijo riendo batista.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- Dijo Óscar.

Batista le miró con una ceja alzada, y sin hacer ningún comentario, lo cogió de la muñeca y lo subió en la moto.

-Dime, que eso que estoy sintiendo por ahí detrás es tu móvil.-dijo Batista divertido, aunque sabía a que se refería

-Ya me gustaría a mí…Es que fue…Demasiado…-dijo Óscar suspirando

Llegaron a la casa de Batista, y sin entretenerse mucho, fueron al tema. Su mirada lo decía todo, tenían ganas de hacerlo ya y querían encontrar un lugar ¿y qué mejor la casa de Óscar para ello? Batista y Mysterio bajaron del coche sin decir nada y al entrar Mysterio empezó a besarlo con pasión. Se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, nerviosas por saber que ocurriría a continuación. Tranquilas a la vez, a sabiendas que disfrutarían de algo bueno aunque fuera la primera vez.

Dave subió a Mysterio lentamente por las escaleras mientras seguía besándolo y mientras ambos caminaban hacía la habitación, se iban despojando de sus prendas. Al llegar a la habitación solo estaban en boxers y ambos cuerpos ya notaban el bulto de su compañero.

No querían ir lento, querían ir al grano y entonces Óscar tiró a Dave a la cama y con lentitud, mientras le lamía todo el cuerpo fue bajándole los boxers hasta que descubrió un enorme miembro erecto deseoso a que fuera utilizado. Óscar sonrió. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad, también nervioso y su boca al tropezarse con aquella parte del cuerpo de Dave, éste empezó a gemir lentamente. Más rapidez, fue lo que añadió Óscar para que aquellos gemidos fueran más intensos y para que el placer que sentía su compañero fuera subiendo hasta placeres inimaginables. Su lengua describía nuevas rutas por el miembro tan felizmente erecto y ya lamía el semen que salía de él. Pronto aquellas posiciones se invirtieron y Dave fue el que otorgaba placer a Óscar mientras éste hundía sus manos entre el poco pelo que tenía Dave.

Los gemidos se podían sentir por toda la casa y eso que aun no habían llegado al punto final, a la culminación. Fue Dave quien tomó la iniciativa y mientras besaba el torso de Óscar, lo giró para pronto introducirse en él.

Fue lento, mientras Óscar se acostumbraba a la sensación e incluso al dolor y una vez acostumbrado, aquel dolor se convirtió en placer y la lentitud fue desapareciendo ya que la velocidad iba aumentando. Óscar se sentía en el paraíso y gemía y rogaba a Dave para que le diese más rápido.

En unos minutos, se tumbaron en la cama cansados. El sueño de Morfeo los atrapó antes de que pudieran intercambiarse alguna palabra.


End file.
